With a Smile Like That
by thecoleaderofgroupb
Summary: Two shot AU: He opened the wrong door during a house party and locked eyes with a stranger. Scratch that – a naked, handsome stranger who wanted him to stay, even if it was for a little while longer.
1. Chapter 1

"Wooo! Check this Greenbean out boys!" a boy hooted as he clapped a hand on the transfer student's shoulder.

The transfer student blinked as he looked down at the hand on his shoulder before looking around at the guys surrounding him.

"Looks like a shank to me boys," another boy named Gally snorted before taking a long swig of his beer.

The transfer student removed the hand from his shoulder and squared his shoulders. "Name's Thomas. Thomas Murphy. Newt got me on the list."

Gally raised his head at the kid's name and he exchanged a look with Frypan before nodding at the other boy to grab a cup. Frypan walked over to a bucket filled with a lime green liquid and filled up the cup to the top. He returned and thrust the cup into Thomas's hand.

"Let's see what you got shank," Gally said as he leaned against the counter.

Thomas licked his lips and looked hesitantly down at the cup. He could feel their eyes on him as he raised the cup to his lips, closed his eyes, and tipped the contents down his throat.

Sweetness followed by a sour aftertaste and sting of hard liquor burned his throat as he swallowed the liquid in two gulps, never letting the cup leave his lips. It was gross but he finished it and gulped for air, crushing the cup in his hand. He didn't know what was in it, but whatever they put into it, he felt his skin prickle and a warm feeling that filled him up, starting from his stomach and spreading to his toes.

The guys gasped, applauded, and clapped him on the back, congratulating his feat. A small smile appeared on Gally's face and he raised his beer bottle to the new guy.

"Not bad Thomas," Gally murmured. "You passed. C'mon in and enjoy yourself."

Thomas grinned as he wandered further into the house, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He was in – this was the biggest party on campus and it was his third week here. Not too bad for a transfer student.

He walked past a group of people playing beer pong with fierce intensity. A small group of people near one of the players watched as their friend landed a ball in their opponent's cup and he felt a pang of sadness. It made him think about his old friends Aris, Teresa, and Rachel. All of them had known each other since they were kids and had attended the same junior college. Then Thomas decided he wanted to pursue Architecture, which resulted in him transferring to the best college with the top ranked Architecture program in the world.

The first week had been rough – classes were challenging and he struggled to make friends until he met a guy in his History of Architecture class named Newt, who was struggling with the material. Thomas offered to help him prep for the first class quiz and Newt passed with flying colors. In return, Newt managed to get Thomas's name onto the list for Gally's house party.

* * *

"I don't wanna be here Newt," Minho moaned as he looked around, trying to find the quickest path to the door. He took a step in that direction and found it blocked by a lanky, blonde-haired guy giving him a pleading look.

"Look Min, ya need to get over Justin," Newt said as he looked him in the eye. "It's been a few months and…ya know, he's not coming back."

Minho bit his lip and folded his arms across his chest. He didn't want to think about Justin, his old Cross Country teammate who trained with him, worked out with him, and…dated. Justin was the only person that seemed to get Minho and they had a lot in common. Then Justin's brother got very sick and he was forced to go home and drop out of university to help take care of him. He refused to look Minho in the eye when they ended it, instead he looked past Min and said that it was goodbye for a while. That shucking hurt like hell.

Newt nudged his arm and leaned closer to him. "5 more minutes. Ya think you can do that, ya buggin' shank?"

Minho rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. Newt shot him a smile and headed towards the kitchen.

"I'll grab you a drink, okay?" Newt said over his shoulder.

"Okay," Minho muttered as he watched Newt leave. He looked around the party, watching people drink too much, dance, play beer pong, and a handful of couples sneaking off.

Then one shank, probably incredibly wasted, stumbled past him with three open beer bottles in his arms. He stepped on a discarded napkin and slipped, the three bottles flying out of his arms. The contents flew up and hit Minho before the bottles landed on the floor in hundreds of shards. The remaining liquid splashed on Minho's pants and socks and he stood there, drenched, pissed off at the shuckface who spilled the beers, and wishing that he was home now instead of here.

"Min I leave for a minute and–"

"I. Want. To. Go. Now." Minho declared through clenched teeth.

Newt opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Gally walking over to assess the damage.

"Walk it off shank," Gally told the guy on the floor. "Zart, you're gonna need to get the broom and pan for this one – careful everyone!"

He turned towards Minho and blinked when he saw how soaked Minho was. "Shower's upstairs, second door to the left."

Frypan appeared beside them and began guiding Minho upstairs. "Min you can borrow some of my clothes, 'kay?"

Newt sighed as he rumpled his hair and he glanced down at the cup he brought for Minho. So much for being good moral support – instead of Minho snapping out of his funk, the shank was more upset than before.

"Newt?"

Newt looked up to see it was Thomas walking towards him. He smiled and waved at Thomas. "Hey Greenie! You made it."

"Yeah uh," Thomas said as he caught his breath. "Had to drink something to get in."

Newt looked at him knowingly. "Green, sweet at first, then sour?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Ah Tommy that's nasty stuff," Newt said as he took a sip from the cup in his hand. "Ya might be a mess tomorrow morning – drink water now so it hurts less, yeah?"

Thomas winced at that and he gulped for air. He felt a little woozy and the alcohol hit him hard from the weird concoction. Newt put down his cup and quickly made a beeline for the kitchen to grab Thomas a tall glass of water. He returned and handed the glass to Thomas.

Thomas took a sip and swallowed, his head swirling. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Tommy you look sick," Newt spoke up. "Ah…right let's get you to the bathroom now so Gally doesn't kill ya."

* * *

Minho stepped out of the shower, steam radiating off his body. He washed his hair four times to get the beer smell out of it and ran the bar of soap multiple times on his skin. He felt a little calmer after everything that had transpired downstairs but he didn't want to go back down there with everyone still at the party.

Frypan had taken his clothes to throw into the washer and left some of his own to wear while his were washing. He dried himself off and wandered out of the bathroom, towel around his waist. He opened a door and quickly shut it when he saw the bare back of a girl straddling a boy. He opened two more doors before finding an empty room with a bed, nightstand, dresser, and lamp. Judging by the sparse decorations, this was probably a guest room.

Minho closed the door behind him and tossed the pile of Frypan's clothes onto the end of the bed. He left his towel on the floor and reached for Frypan's boxers. Minho made a face as the waistband slid down his hips – while he and Frypan were similar in height, their bodies couldn't be more different. He had a t-shirt in his hands when he looked over at the bed and made up his mind. He balled up the shirt and tossed it to the side before pulling back the covers and getting into bed. He stared up at the ceiling and sighed as he messed up his hair.

_Once I get my clothes back, I'm outta here_, he thought.

He heard a buzzing sound coming from the end of the bed and he sat up, rummaging through the pile to find his cell. He unlocked the screen and read the text from Newt.

**Newt**

_Ya still showering? I'm with a Greenbean from one of my classes – Gally gave him that punch and he's not okay._

Sent 9:14 PM

**Minho**

_No I'm done. Just waiting for Fry to finish washing my stuff so I can go._

Sent 9:16 PM

_Wow. How long did Greenie hold out for until losing it?_

Sent 9:16 PM

**Newt**

_I'd say half an hour. Seems to be okay now. Ya want me to come to you?_

Sent 9:18 PM

**Minho**

_Nah make sure he's okay – that punch is shucking bad news. Remember when Gally gave us that klunk?_

Sent 9:19 PM

**Newt**

_Was trying to forget that, ya buggin' shank._

Sent 9:19 PM


	2. Chapter 2

Minho smirked as he recalled their first time trying to get into Gally's party years back. Minho had been a wreck the next morning and Newt could barely keep the concoction down for a couple of minutes. But after that night of hell, it gained them access to the best parties on campus forever. Anyone could show up and try to bluff their way in but Gally usually found a way to weed out the weak ones that weren't worthy of hanging with him and the others.

He didn't even know the Greenie that Newt mentioned, but he figured that the guy had some guts if not a spine to make it in for a half hour. He frowned a little as he thought about it. Minho knew just about everybody on campus but he wondered who the Greenie was.

* * *

"Swish and spit Tommy," Newt said as he passed off the glass to Thomas.

Thomas accepted the glass and took a sip, swished the water in his mouth, and spit it into the sink. He did this a few more times before taking a sip and swallowing.

"How ya feeling Greenie?" Newt asked as he rested a hand on his shoulder.

Thomas wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and shot Newt a weak smile. "Better but I'll probably stick with water or soda for the rest of the night."

Newt relaxed his shoulders and returned the smile as he fished around in his messenger bag for his mints. He opened the lid and offered it to Thomas before taking one for himself.

Thomas placed the strong mint on his tongue and took a deep breath through his nose.

"Aside from losing it back there, how ya doing tonight?" Newt asked. He fished out his phone when he heard it make a noise.

**Minho**

_So how new is this Greenie? Cause I know just about every shank on this campus._

Sent 9:48 PM

Thomas turned toward the sink and turned the taps on. He splashed some cold water on his face and accepted the towel from Newt.

"Not bad," he admitted as he dried his face off. "Do I look like klunk?"

Newt looked up from texting and studied Thomas. "Nah you look fine, surprisingly. Ready to go back out there?"

Thomas nodded and he followed Newt out of the bathroom.

**Newt**

_He's a transfer student. Just came in this semester. He's in my History of Architecture class. Shank's so good at the subject he could bloody teach the class._

Sent 9:53 PM

As Newt pressed Send, his phone flashed a warning on the screen.

"Bloody hell," Newt cursed as he dug around in his bag for his charger cord.

"What's wrong?"

Newt held up his phone and he began looking for an outlet to plug it in. Thomas pointed out one under the table near the staircase and Newt made a beeline for it, connecting his phone and charger before plugging it into the wall.

"Right, I'm gonna be here for a while, so why don't you go wander and meet everyone," Newt suggested.

"You sure?" Thomas asked. He felt nervous about hanging out by himself, especially since everyone else seemed to know each other.

Newt clapped a hand on his shoulder and shot him a smile. "Yeah I'm sure. Look Tommy, ya don't need to hang around and wait for me and my bloody phone to charge – that's no fun. Besides, I'm sure you'll find some other shanks to hang with."

Thomas forced himself to smile as he began to wander around the house to check out the rest of the party.

**Minho**

_He got a name shuckface?_

Sent 9:59 PM

**Newt**

_His name's Thomas Murphy. Transferred from some junior college I can't remember. Architecture major._

Sent 10:01 PM

_You still wanna leave? Hate to say this, but I'm gonna be a while – bloody phone ran out of battery so I'm tethered to the outlet for now._

Sent 10:02 PM

**Minho**

_Yeah I'm stuck too – Fry's got my clothes in the washer and his don't fit me. Hanging out in a guest bedroom until they're done. I'll text you when I've got my stuff._

Sent 10:04 PM

* * *

Thomas wandered back into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Sprite from the cooler, twisting the cap off as he wandered through the rest of the house. He took a long swig of it as he walked past a group playing Jenga and another group playing Spin the Bottle. He searched the house for a friendly face – really anyone else he could go up and talk to.

When he found no one on the first floor, he sighed before climbing the stairs to the second floor. He shot Newt a hopeful smile before he made the climb and Newt waved before looking back down at his phone.

Thomas pressed himself against the staircase as a couple brushed past him heading downstairs. He stepped carefully over a discarded plate of half-eaten chips and dip on one step and walked slowly down the hall. The doors lining the hall were all closed and part of him felt like he shouldn't be there but he continued to walk down it. He had his hand on the knob of one door but pulled it away when he heard a girl moan and a guy pant behind it.

The next door he twisted the knob, only to find it was a closet filled with towels and extra bathroom supplies. He smiled faintly before closing it and continuing down the hallway. He walked to the last door on the left side and turned the knob, pushing it open quickly.

Minho looked up from staring at the ceiling at the sound of the door opening and propped himself up, hopeful that it was Fry back with his clothes. Instead, a fair skinned guy with a shower of moles across his skin with brown hair stood in the doorway, his brown eyes wide with surprise.

Thomas froze when he realized that there was a guy lying in the bed behind the door he just opened. His eyes darted to the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed and he felt his face burn. He quickly straightened himself up and forced himself to look the stranger in the eye. Scratch that, a hot, naked stranger with almond-shaped eyes, spiky hair, and a nice set of arms.

Minho sat up straighter in the bed and he studied the guy standing before him. He hadn't seen this guy before – probably new to the school and kind of…shuck, cute.

"Hey shank," Thomas began, "sorry 'bout that – opened a wrong door and didn't know you were, uh, in here. So, uh, I um, I'll, I'll just leave, okay?"

Minho couldn't help but smile at the guy's nervousness. It was adorable honestly. "Hey Greenie – hold up a minute. Where you off to in a hurry? Got a hot girlfriend you're gonna hook up with?"

Thomas felt his face burn and he shook his head no. "No uh, I um, I'm just here…by myself actually."

Minho tilted his head, a mischievous glint in his eyes, and he curled his index and middle fingers as he beckoned for the Greenie to come in.

Thomas looked behind him to make sure there was no one else around. He pointed to himself and stammered, "Mmme? You want me to stay?"

Minho nodded and Thomas swallowed hard as he saw the boy smile, dimples forming in his cheeks as Thomas shut the door behind him. That smile was making his knees feel weak and shuck, he hardly knew the guy.

"Come here Greenie," Minho ordered as he patted the other side of the bed. "What's your name?"

Thomas licked his lips nervously as he made his way over to the bed. "Thomas. Thomas Murphy. I, uh, I'm a transfer student – just started a couple weeks ago actually."

"You the Thomas that's in Newt's class?" Minho asked.

"Um yeah I am," Thomas said as he sat down on the corner of the bed. "He got my name on the list to this party. Who are you?"

"Name's Minho shank," Minho replied. "Shuck, you can come closer – ain't gonna bite. Unless you're into that."

Thomas blushed and moved to the side of the bed, closer to Minho.

Minho pointed to the Sprite bottle in Thomas's hand. "You gonna finish that?"

Thomas shook his head no and offered it to Minho. The older boy accepted it and twisted the cap off before taking a long sip of the bubbly lemon lime drink. Minho sighed contentedly as he capped the Sprite and set it down on the nightstand beside him.

"That was good," Minho said. "It's been a while since I've had that."

"Yeah thought it was better to drink than more of that…well whatever the hell it was they gave me," Thomas said.

Minho chuckled as he leaned against the headboard. "Gally's secret recipe – dunno what goes into it but man, is it–"

"Awful," Thomas finished. "It was like a weird drink version of a Sour Patch Kid."

Minho snorted as he picked up the Sprite to take another sip from it. "Guess it does taste like that, now that you mentioned it. Newt mentioned you kept it down for half an hour which is impressive."

"Um unless you count the fact that it didn't stay down past that," Thomas said.

Minho shrugged as he recapped the Sprite and set it back down. "I thought I was gonna lose it after drinking that stuff but the next morning was far worse. Man I got really shucked and my head hurt like shucking hell," he murmured. He gestured to the Sprite and offered it to Thomas.

Thomas declined and told Minho he could finish it. Minho swallowed the rest of the sweet bubbly drink in one gulp and he put the bottle down with a sigh. "Thanks for sharing – didn't realize how thirsty I was."

"So uh…why are you…lying naked in this bed?" Thomas asked.

Minho made a face and tugged on the waistband of Frypan's boxers. "I'm covered shank. Yeah, well some shuckface spilled three beers on me so I had to borrow clothes from my friend. They don't fit and I really don't wanna go back down there until my stuff's dry."

"Oh, I uh, I see," Thomas stammered. "Sorry about that."

"It's not your shucking fault the guy was a moron," Minho responded. He glanced over at the younger boy who was sitting on the far right bottom corner of the bed. He thought he saw the guy's ears turning red and he smirked. "Come closer shank."

Thomas coughed as he bent over to untie his shoes, ears burning hotly. He barely met this guy and he was already sitting on a bed with him. He wasn't sure if this guy was trying to mess with him or seduce him, but whatever it was, it was kind of a turn on.

Minho glanced over at Thomas's sneakers and spoke up, "You a runner?"

"Uh yeah I run in my spare time," Thomas said as he pulled one off. "Why are you?"

Minho drew himself up and declared, "I'm the best on the Cross Country team. You interested in joining?"

"Maybe," Thomas said as he pulled off the other one. "I like running to clear my head – helps me put things into perspective."

Once free of his shoes, Thomas settled his back against the headboard of the bed. He glanced over at Minho and tried to keep his mind clear of dirty thoughts and his eyes from wandering below the covers.

Minho smirked as he watched the Greenie's face as he continued, "So you thought I was naked under these covers, huh?"

Thomas felt his face flare up again and he coughed, hoping that Minho would drop the subject already. He was focused on trying to avoid having something embarrassing happen, like saying something stupid or worse, having a serious boner in front of a guy he might see often if he took the guy's offer up about joining Cross Country.

Minho moved closer to Thomas and he leaned down to whisper in the Greenie's ear. "You checkin' me out Greenie, 'cause I think you're kinda cute too."

Thomas hunched his shoulders and he looked away, afraid that he was going to do something stupid. He considered bolting through the door and searching for Newt but for some reason, he felt drawn to the cocky Asian hottie lying next to him in the bed. He would be lying if he said he wasn't thinking about doing some bad things to Minho that would make him grip the sheets, begging, moaning…

Minho's hot breath tickled Thomas's skin and he knew he had this guy right where he wanted him. The night had started out sucky but when this guy came through the door, he had a feeling that it was gonna get a lot better.

"Come on Greenie," Minho whispered. "I know you were thinking about getting your hands all over me, your lips on mine, maybe sucking–"

"Shhhhhucckk aaahhh," Thomas hissed as he felt his member bulge eagerly against the confines of his underwear and jeans. Shuck, he had a boner.

Minho unzipped Thomas's pants, slid his hand down Thomas's undies, and pressed his palm against the throbbing member. "Mmmhmm thought so."

Thomas gulped for air and he turned towards Minho, his face hot and red from all that blushing. "You're right," Thomas said. "I…ohhh shuck…yeah I have been thi-thinking about you but…" He closed his eyes and tried to pull himself together. "We just met, we haven't kissed yet, and you're already putting your hands down my pants."

Minho pulled his hand out of Thomas's jeans and Thomas whimpered at the loss of pressure pushing against his hard member.

He tipped Thomas's chin up and murmured, "So let's kiss already Greenie." Before Thomas could say anything else, Minho pressed his lips against the younger boy's.

Thomas wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck and pulled him closer, moaning as Minho's tongue pushed its way in. Minho moaned as he tasted the sweet lemon-lime soda plus a hint of strong mint, probably from Newt's stash. He pulled away for air and toyed with the hem of Thomas's shirt.

Thomas pulled the shirt up over his head and discarded it. Minho leaned in and began kissing the moles on Thomas's cheeks, his neck, and he lingered on his collarbone. Thomas closed his eyes and sighed as he leaned into the kisses. He felt that warm sensation from earlier filling him up but it didn't come with a burning aftertaste at the back of his throat – instead, he felt tingly and kind of excited. He placed a hand on Minho's chest, making the older boy pause and look up.

"Something wrong?" Minho asked, trying to hide the nerves in his voice.

Thomas shook his head no as he bent down to kiss Minho's chest, trailing his way down to his belly button. Minho lay back against the mattress as Thomas kissed him and he closed his eyes, enjoying the soft lips touching him gently. Thomas smiled as he lingered below Minho's belly button and moved his lips down to the bulge in Minho's boxers. He tentatively took a swipe up Minho's length through the boxers and and earned a groan from the older boy. Feeling brave, Thomas licked Minho in slow strokes through the boxers, feeling the older boy thrust his hips up at the friction.

"Uuuuhhhh shhhhuck Thomas," Minho moaned as he bucked his hips up.

Thomas smirked as he paused to pull his jeans off, leaving him in his undies as well. Minho's eyes flew open at the loss, only to close tightly as Thomas locked his lips around Minho's length through the cotton material.

"Shhhuck, ssshhhhuuuuucccck," Minho moaned as he thrust harder against Thomas's mouth. "Plllleeeeaase Thomas, uuuhhhh." Thomas sucked Minho through the thin fabric and hissed as his own member hardened again. He moved away from Minho and traced his fingers along the waistband of the boxers.

"Yes, yes please Thomas," Minho croaked when he saw Thomas toying with the waistband.

Thomas hooked his fingers into the waistband and he began to tug them down with ease. Minho lifted his hips and wriggled them off the rest of the way, discarding them on the floor of the room.

"Shuck Min you're–"

"I know," Minho murmured as he stared at Thomas through heavily lidded eyes. He reached down and stroked his length, watching as Thomas stared at him, his eyes never leaving his dick.

"You want this?"

"Yeah I, I do," Thomas said as he came closer.

Minho guided the leaking tip to Thomas's lips and the younger boy flicked his tongue out to taste drops from the tip. Thomas wrapped his lips around Minho's length and he dragged his tongue underneath the long shaft, enjoying the breathy pants and moans that came from the other boy.

"Thomas you're killing me," Minho whined. "Just do it shank."

Thomas smirked as he sucked hard on the large member. He gripped the base of Minho's dick and tugged it roughly as he sucked. Minho fisted Thomas's hair and bucked his hips wildly to meet the younger boy's mouth.

"Thomas, I'm close, I'm, I'm, oh shuck," Minho panted. "I – sshhhhhhuuuccck!"

Thomas moaned as Minho's dick pulsed in his mouth during the orgasm and his own member twitched in his undies, waiting for its turn. He swallowed as much of the cum as he could before moving away from Minho. Minho gasped for air as he looked up at the ceiling, while Thomas slipped his hand into his undies and began jerking off. Then Thomas found himself flat on his back with Minho straddling him.

"Let me do that," Minho said. He gripped the waistband and tugged Thomas's undies off, freeing the large, erect member from its tight confines. "Damn Thomas, you've got a nice one."

Thomas closed his eyes and hoped that his face wasn't beet red by now. Minho smirked as he gripped Thomas's dick by the base and he murmured, "You're gonna be screaming my name shank by the time I'm done with you." He slid the long member into his mouth as far as he could without choking and sucked hard.

He smirked as the younger boy arched his back, eyes rolling in the back of his head. Thomas had one hand on the sheets and the other gripped around a tuft of Minho's spiky hair. Minho hollowed his cheeks and he bobbed up and down as he sucked, which made Thomas writhe and gasp for air.

"Min…Minh–oh shuck," Thomas panted as he thrust his hips to keep up with the pace Minho set.

Minho ran his tongue underneath Thomas's dick and pressed hard, which was enough to make Thomas let out a strangled cry as he reached his end. Minho nearly choked on the hot, thick fluid that exploded from Thomas's tip but he moaned as he tasted it, licking the tip clean. Eventually he felt the younger boy let go of his hair and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Min…sensitive…no more please," Thomas croaked.

Minho grinned, pleased with his work as he moved away. He moved towards Thomas and rested his head against the pillow on his side of the bed.

"Guess tonight wasn't so bad after all," Minho mused as he looked over at Thomas.

Thomas laughed as he ran a hand over his face. "Oh man, who knew that I would get into the biggest party on campus and get blown by a hot guy."

Minho rolled over on his side and moved closer, leaving a few inches between their faces. "You were pretty good too Greenie," he said with a smile. He scratched the back of his neck and began looking around the room. "Could we, uh, you know, um–"

"If you wanna do that again we can," Thomas said as he rolled over. "Probably not now since I'm pretty sure I won't stop shaking for a week or two after tonight."

"Right," Minho laughed. He groaned when he heard his phone buzzing on the nightstand and he unlocked the screen.

**Newt**

_Only got 20% battery – looks like I'm gonna have to get that new phone like you said shank. :P Fry give you your clothes yet?_

Sent 10:56 PM

Minho glanced towards the door and cursed under his breath when he realized that Frypan never came by with his clothes.

"Shuck you Fry," he muttered as he rumpled his hair. "Probably cooking, drinking, or passed out by now."

"Is that the guy who loaned you clothes?"

"Yeah he said he was gonna throw them in the wash and be back with them but he's not been back," Minho sighed. "Oh well, maybe I'll just stay put until tomorrow morning and I'll get them myself."

Thomas gripped the comforter and began to pull it back when he felt a hand on his wrist.

"You gotta run Greenie?"

"Only if you don't want me to stay," Thomas said.

Minho rolled his eyes and propped himself up to plant a kiss on Thomas's lips. Thomas let go of the comforter and laid back down as Minho kissed him.

"Course I want you to stay shuckface," Minho said after he broke off the kiss. "Let me just finish this message to Newt."

**Minho**

_Nope Fry's not been back since. Actually I'm good – hanging with the Greenie you mentioned. Probably gonna wait it out until morning – Fry's probably long forgotten about me. You can run if you need to._

Sent 11:03 PM

* * *

"Hey Newt!" Zart said. "You enjoying the party so far?"

"Well would have been better if my bloody phone didn't die on me," Newt sighed as he held it up. "I see you managed to stay somewhat sober."

Zart made a face and rubbed the back of his neck. "Doctor's orders – just got over a bad bout of the flu and he said lay off the alcohol until I'm 100%." He looked around the room and frowned. "Thought Minho came with you."

Newt smiled as he looked up from his phone. "Uh yeah, yeah he did. Wanted to leave after the beer spill incident but I think he met someone and is having a good time."

"Oh good," Zart said. "By the way, if you see Minho, let him know that Fry finally got the beer smell out of his clothes and he put them in the dryer a little while ago."

"Yeah sure," Newt said. "I can take them when they're done – best to not have Fry go looking aimlessly for Min and not being able to find him."

"Okay then," Zart said before he left to find Frypan.

Newt smirked as he finished reading Minho's text. He typed one last text and sent it, sighing as he saw that it was only at 29%.

**Newt**

_I had a feeling you two shanks would get along just fine._

Sent 11:18 PM


End file.
